Melody Of The Jinchūriki
by judaiXasuka12hk
Summary: AU. Naruto Has been set up to be executed for trying to kill Sasuke but Naruto and Hinata are the only ones who know its a lie...Or are they? Can anyone save Naruto from a terrible death? Post Pain Arc and Halfway into the Five Kage Arc. (Rewriting at a later date)
1. A New Friend?

A New Friend? The Man With A Chain On His Right Arm!

It was a dark and Rainy day. The rain keot coming down in the Hidden Leaf village as the day of reckoning came for a certain blonde boy as he sat in his cell looking at the sky as it rained.

"Hey kid! It's time!" A Leaf prison guard said

"Okay..." The boy said as he walked over to the front of the cell which the guard opened

"Alright then let's go..Um that reminds me what's your name again?" The guard asked as they walked down the staircase

"Uzamaki...Naruto" He said

Yes you heard the name right the boy that was due to be executed was none other than Naruto himself..

"Ah right anyways we're almost there Naruto" The guard said as they were getting closer to a huge door..When they got to it and opened it thousands of Leaf villagers were inside and when they saw Naruto they all yelled at him "Traitor!" a thousand said "Monster!" another thousand said. But only one person did not say those words

"...Naruto-Kun" A girl with Dark Blue hair said

As Naruto walked to the execution stage he noticed a man with long orange hair with a chain on his right arm looking at the three people on the stage who were goinig to help execute Naruto..They were Naruto's own team: Kakashi Hatake, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha the person that Nauto 'tried' to kill or at least that's what the council said

When Naruto got to the stage a old man came with a scroll in his hands came to the stage " Naruto Uzamaki you ar charged with attempting to kill Sasuke Uchiha while you were ordered to retrive him and bring him back safely to the Leaf village now would you care to explain why you tried to kill him?" The old man asked

Naruto was quiet "Alright then let the executing begin! Sasuke if you would" the man said

"My pleasure" Sasuke as he walked in front of Naruto and got into a stance that Naruto had seen many times it wwas the same stance that Sasuke would be in when he use's a Chidori

As Lightning formed on Sasukes hand All the Villagers(except for two) yelled "Kill the Jinchūriki!"

Naruto put his head down with saddness and anger he just wanted it all to end on a happier note..Thats when Naruto sensed something it was Chakra but it was...sad?

Naruto looked in the direction of the chakra it found out where the chakra was coming from..IT was Hinata and she was crying

In the audiance with the man that has a chain on his right arm

* * *

><p><strong>? Point Of View<strong>

As i watched the trial go on and as the boy named Sasuke charged this lightning attack up i heard this noise to my right it sounded like someone crying i turned to see who it was..It was a girl with Dark Blue hair and she was crying

"W-why does this have to happen...Why?" She asked "I know for sure that Naruto-Kun would not try to kill anyone..So where in the world did they get this information that Naruto would kill Sasuke?"

I decided to answer her question

"Probably because of that Uchiha kid" I said

She turned to look at me

"What do you mean?" She asked

"Well i heard that Naruto and Sasuke had a long rivalry so maybe since Sasuke ran to Orochimaru when Naruto beat him he thought maybe he should say that Naruto tried to kill him..You should know how the council would listen to him since he's a Uchiha" I said

She looked at me with a shocked look "..Um okay if you don't mind me asking what's your name?" She asked

" I'll tell you when i free Naruto" I said

Her eyes widened as she heard me say that "H-how?" she asked

"Just watch..Oh and when i get him out meet us outside the village okay" i said as i picked up my sword

On the stage(Normal Point Of View)

"Alright loser time to die!" Sasuke said as he dashed at Naruto

In Naruto's mind:_ It's over for me now i'm sorry everyone i guess i couldn't keep my promise..Hinata-chan i'm sorry that i'm not going to be able to keep my special promise to you...?_

Thats when Naruto noticed that he hasent been killed yet so he looked up to see what was going on .When Naruto looked up he saw the man that had orange hair in front of him with his sword..But the sword had blood on it. Naruto then noticed two things one the chains on his hand were cut of and two Sasuke was on the ground holding his side in pain.

"Hey you okay?" The man asked

"Yeah..But who are-" Naruo was cut off by the man when he picked i him up and dashed to the door so fast that he knocked over the door and was outside the village in 45 seconds!

"Damn it after him!" Kakashi said as he Sakura tended to an injured Sasuke

While all this was happening the villagers were panicking...Well all execpt for Hinata who had snuck out of the building while the villagers were panicking

* * *

><p>Outside the village(<strong>? Point Of View<strong>)

After getting Naruto out of the village i stopped in the woods away from away from the village were we met up with that girl from the execution

" Naruto-kun!" She said as she ran up to hug Naruto

"Hey Hinata-chan" Naruto said as he hugged her back

I smiled at this because it reminded me of a time when i rescued the one i loved..But my little flashback was interupted by Naruto

"Okay i thank you for helping me but who are you?" Naruto asked

"...My name is Ichigo Kurosaki i'm from Karakura village" I said

"Karakura village..Thats where Soul Society is!" Hinata said as her eyes widened " That means your a Shinigami!"

" Yep i was sent here to save Naruto" I said

" Thanks Ichigo but what now where will i go?" Naruto asked

" You two will come with me" I said

" Oh..Okay then let's go" Naruto said as i led the way

* * *

><p>I hope you all liked this chapter please review!<p> 


	2. Ichigo's Past: From Hero To Traitor!

Ichigo's Past: From Hero To Traitor!

As Ichigo escorted Naruto and Hinata to Karakura Village they decided to take a break near a river that was close by and rest

" Ah i think this is a nice place to rest" Hinata said

" Yeah we have been walking for awhile now isn't there another way to get to your village?" Naruto asked

"No sorry but we have to walk" Ichigo said as he sat down on a rock

"Oh...Um well since we're here how about you tell us about yourself?" Hinata asked

* * *

><p><strong>Ichigo's POV<strong>

I wish she hadn't asked that. I don't like talking about my past..But i guess i do own them an explanation about myself since i know a lot about them.

" All right i'll tell you about my time as a Shinigami but not my childhood" I said

" Okay" Naruto said

"Alright then..." I started

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ichigo's story (Ichigo's POV)<strong>_

_I was the hero of the village i stopped a insane man named Aizen who was bent on using his power to control the village but i stopped him and protected my friends and family...I was praised for it people cheered my name but it didnt last long..._

_" Hey Ichigo wake up or your going to be late!" My Sister Yuzu said_

_"Alright i'm coming Yuzu!...Hey where's Dad?" I asked_

_"At work as usual" My sister Karin said_

_"Well whose going to look after you two if i'm going to be assigned a misson at the Hidden Leaf Village?" I asked_

_Karin glared at me and i knew then that shouldn't worry as long as Tatsuki and the other's were around to protect them..Thats when there was a knock at the door " Come in!" Yuzu said_

_When the_ _door opened a Shinigami came in "Is Ichigo Kurosaki here?" he asked_

_"Yes thats me" I said_

_" Okay then report to the gate then your mission will begin" The Shinigami said as he left_

_" Alright then see you two later!" I said as i left the house to get to the gate_

_5 Minutes later i made it to the gate and saw my team their_

_"And of courde i'm stuck with the recruits.." I said thats when i heard a faint noise and turned to see an old friend of mine _

_"Kurosaki-Kun!" She said_

_"Hey Orihime how are you?" I asked _

_"I'm okay my Dad and my Mom are still argueing about who i'm destined to marry..." Orihme said as she looked at me and blushed_

_"Heh i see...Well i have to go and don't worry i'll be back in time for the village festival!" I said as me and my squad ran off to the Hidden Leaf Village _

_A few days later we were supposed to stop at The Waterfall village so we could meet our contact but thats when the unthinkable happend an ambush had shaken up our squad 3 of us had been killed_

_"..." I was quiet so i could think about our next move...Thats when i heard a scream so i rushed over to see what happend_

_"AH!" a recuit yelled _

_"What's going on!" I yelled as i ran inside only to see all four of my squad members dead the thing is his sword had blood and he was one of the best recuits..His name was Zack_

_"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Zack laughed maniacly_

_" What the hell are you doing Zack!" I yelled _

_" Killing all of the weak including you!" Zack said as he and the four recuits charged at me and i did the same..we fought for 3 hours i had won but it was horrible i had to kill Them..That and i fainted after the match_

_A couple hours later i woke up in a cell_

_" Ugh what happened?" i asked thats when someone came to visit me..It was Orihime_

_"Kurosaki-kun..Why?" She asked_

_I was confused then " Why what?" i asked _

_Orihime looked at me and then she started to cry...And that was the thing that i could never forgive myself for doin making her cry.._

_" Why did you kill all of your squad members?" She asked me_

_"I didn't do it Zack did! And when he the others attacked me i had to kill them i had no other choice!" i said_

_Thats when Orihime's Dad came the thing is her father was the village leader since the other one is sick_

_"Ichigo Kurosaki..I have come to an conclusion you will be banished from this village !" He said as two guards came and took me away..As i was leaving i could see Orihime crying and i heard her yell my name...The guards threw me outside with my sword and from that point on i as alone except for Zangetsu my sword spirit and...The other me._

* * *

><p><strong>Normal Pov<strong>

"..." Hinata was quiet

" Man that's really sad i mean having to kill them like that" Naruto said

" Yeah..Oh yeah i bet your wondering about the chain are't you?..You see i made this chain to make sure i wouldnt forget my sins" Ichigo said

"Oh i see anyways lets keep moving" Hinata said as they got up

* * *

><p>please review<p> 


	3. Karakura Village?

Karakura Village?

A few hours of walking brought Ichigo, Hinata, and Naruto to a strange village

"Huh thats odd Karakura village should be right here..." Ichigo said as they went to the front of the gate

"Are you sure this is the correct place?" Hinata asked

Ichigo looked at the village in horror "Yes i'm positive this is Karakura Village! Yet it's not the same anymore" Ichigo said

They entered the village but when they walked through the village nothing looked the same to ichigo. People ether had chains on their hands and feet and most of the shops sold weapons only!

"This is'nt the same Karakura Village as it was when i was around.." Ichigo said

Naruto looked at Ichigo he could tell that Ichigo was shock by the villages new apperence..Thts when Naruto noticed a pink haired little girl looking at ichigo with a surprised look the girl then ran at Ichigo "Ichigo!" she yelled

Ichigo turned to see who was calling him and was surprised "Yachiru!" Ichigo said

"Um you two know each other?" Hinata asked

Yachiru looked at Hinata and Naruto and smiled "Yes we do i used be a Soul Reaper" she said

Ichigo looked at Yachiru "What do you mean used to be a Soul Reaper?" Ichigo asked

Yachiru's smile faded when Ichigo asked that question "...I quit.." she said with a sad expression

Naruto was confused and so was Ichigo "Why did you quit?" Naruto asked which made Yachiru even sadder

"..." Yachiru was crying she could not speak

Ichigo was surprised that Yachiru was crying " Yachiru what happened while i was gone?" Ichigo asked

Yachiru looked at Ichigo "They...They...They killed Kenpachi!" Yachiru yelled

Ichigo's eyes widened he couldn't believe that they could kill Kenpachi

"..."Ichigo was silent as he walked towards a merchant

"Yes may i help you?" the merchant asked

"Who's in charge of this village?" Ichigo asked with anger in his voice

"Well none other than the great Sakubo Inoue and his great ally Naraku!" the merchant said

ichigo then left and walkd towards Hinat and Naruto who were cheering Yachiru up

"Ichigo?" Naruto asked

"Yachiru...I'm going to avenge Kenpachi for you okay!" Ichigo said

Yachiru looked at Ichigo who was glaring at the castle that he knew Sakubo was hiding in

"Naruto we are going to Raise some HELL!" Ichigo Yelled

Naruto smiled as he and Ichigo went to go get more information while Hinata stayed with Yachiru

* * *

><p>Meanwhile across the street<p>

"Wow so Naruto came here" a girl with blonde hair said

"*sigh* What a drag. Now the Anbu is going to come..." A boy with a ponytail said

"I think we should help Naruto then..Right Shikamaru?" The girl asked

"Whatever Ino" Shikamaru said as he and Ino walked towards Hinata

* * *

><p>Please Review<p> 


	4. A Hollow Reunion part 1

Me: I don't own Bleach it belongs to Tite Kubo and Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto...I only own the story

* * *

><p>A Hollow Reunion part 1<p>

"...Hinata-chan two people are coming this way" Yachiru said with a worried tone

Hinata looked up and immediately recognized the two people " Shikamaru and Ino! ?" Hinata said as she got into a fighting stance

Shikamaru noticed this " Wait Hinata we'r not here to fight you!" He said holding up his hands

Hinata became confused. If they didn't come to fight then why were they here? " Why are you here?" Hinata asked

"We are here to help..That and to warn you that the Kages are going to have a meeting here in this village in two days" Ino said in serious tone

Hinatas eyes widened "No..." She said

Shikamaru saw the shock on her face " Hey don't worry we have one kage on our side.." He said

Hinata looked at Shikamaru with a confused look " Who?" Hinata asked

Shikamaru sighed "You might not like who it is...It's Gaara" Shikamaru said

Hinata was shocked to hear that name again. The name of the boy who helped nearly destroy the Hidden Leaf. Right when Hinata was about to listen to say something there was a explosion near the castle entrance..Where Ichigo And Naruto were heading!

"Let me guess..They went that way" Ino said. Hinata nodded

* * *

><p>Meanwhile with Ichigo and Naruto<p>

" Hey when i said let's make a smashing entrance i didn't mean destroy the gate!" Ichigo yelled

Naruto laughed " Sorry!"

Then all of the sudden four people appered one of them was a girl and she had clothes similar to Ichigos the other three were boys one wear white clothing with glasses another with a monster right arm and the last one had red hair and also wore the same clothes as Ichigo..

"Ichigo Kurosaki..The traitor of Karakura Village" The boy with glasses said

Ichigo was shocked to see these people and Naruto noticed this "Ichigo?" Naruto asked

Ichigo was to focused on the boy with the monster right arm and the girl "Chad..Rukia..Renji..Ishida" Ichigo said their names

"Ichigo." Rukia said " You have the nerve to come back here and show your face!"

Ichigo was shocked at Rukias words..But before Ichigo could say anything Renji And Rukia Charged at him with their swords drawn they swung at him but Ichigo blocked their attack "What the hell! What's wrong with you? Why are you attacking me?" Ichigo asked

"Why do you think we'r attacking you!" Renji yelled

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Naruto was fighting Chad and Ishida<p>

"Hey aren't you guys supposed to be his friends?" Naruto asked while dodging Ishida's arrows and Chad's punches

Chad was silent but not Ishida "Ha! Friends with the Traitor? I don't think so!" Ishida said as he shot another Arrow at Naruto

Naruto Dodged the arrow but he then realized that Chad was about punch him "Shit!" Naruto yelled but just then Chad was kicked into a tree by a blonde haired women "I-Ino!" Naruto said

"Hey there knucklehead" Ino said Then Hinata, Yachiru and Shikamaru caught up to Ino

Naruto got up " What are you doing here?" Naruto asked unsure if they were here to kill him or help him

"We'er here to help..Look out!" Shikamaru said as Ishida shot another arrow at Naruto but he dodged it

Ichigo was having a hard time blocking Renji and Rukia's attacks but he manged to fight back "**Getsuga Tensho!"** Ichigo yelled as he swung Zangetsu and a Dark Aura shot out and hit Renji "Argh!" Renji yelled as he hit the ground hard

* * *

><p>Meanwhile inside the castle<p>

**"Getsuga Tensho!"** Someone shouted

A orange haired girl shot up from her bed and looked out the window of her room and was shocked "N-No way..Kurosaki-Kun is back" She said just then a man wearing all black with glasses walked inside her room "Miss Inoue..You must rest..Your illness hasn't been cured yet" The man said

The girl known as Inoue turned around "Naraku how many times do i have to tell to just call me by my first name: Orihime" Orihime said " But anyways Naraku look outside! It's Kurosaki-Kun!" Orihime said in a cheerful tone..Naraku however was shocked he immediately ran toward Sakubo's room and went inside "Sakubo! We have trouble!" Naraku yelled. Sakubo looked at him "What is it now?" He asked.. "It's Ichigo Kurosaki! He has returned!" Naraku yelled

Sakuno was shocked "...Damn right when i was about to begin my master plan..But i'm sure he will be no trouble without his friends..Now then send Toshiro and Byakuya out to deal with him" He said.. "Yes Sir!" Naraku said as he ran to find Toshiro and Byakuya

* * *

><p>Back with Ichigo and the others<p>

"Shit!" Shikamaru Yelled as he barely dodged Chads punches

Ichigo and Renji we going at it each slash hitting the other "Your stronger then before Renji!" Ichigo said. Renji did not answer him

Hinata and Rukia were both evenly matched "Heh your pretty good i never fought someone who i haven't been able to beat" Rukia said trying to catch her breath.. "Heh i guess that makes both of us" Hinata said as she dashed towards Rukia

Ino and Naruto were having a hard time Ishida since he was a long ranged fighter "There's no way we can get close to him!" Naruto said then all of the sudden an ice Dragon appeared and hit Ishida.. Ichigo noticed this and looked up "Toshiro! Byakura!" Ichigo yelled

"Hey Ichigo long time no see!" Toshiro said as he opened The Senkimon "Get inside all of you! We need to meet up with Urahara!"

Ichigo and his newly found friends rushed into the Senkimon to leave the battle and regain their strength

Renji and Rukia charged after them but were stopped by Byakuya "**Scatter** **Senbonzakura**" Byakuya said as the sword part of his Zanpakutō disappeared into a thousand slender, tiny blade fragments Renji and Rukia Backed down as Byakuya and Toshiro also Ran into the Senkimon.

Just then Naraku ran outside and saw Toshiro and Byakuya"No...Not them too" Naraku said then Sakubo and Orihime walked outside "Well?" Sakubo asked..Naraku turned to his king "..Toshiro and Byakuya helped them escape." Naraku said.. Sakubo was not too happy when Naraku said this "hmm..Rukia who else was with Ichigo?" Sakubo asked.. Rukia looked at the king "The Nine-Tailed Jinchuriki..Naruto Uzamaki and his friends..Or whats left of his friends" Rukia said

Sakub was even more angry..."I see..Well then Naraku put up wanted posters now! We must capture them and Kill them!" He yelled as he and Naraku went inside the castle

Orihime was sad at her father's actions "...Hey Rukia can i ask a favor?" Orihime asked. Rukia nodded "Of course Orihime what is it ?" Rukia asked

"Well..I want to see Ichigo but i don't want my dad to know so-" Orihime was cut off by Ishida

"No..Orihime he is a traitor and you must not go near him!" Ishida said..Sadly Rukia agreed with this and so did Renji..But then Chad walked up to Orihime "I will take you." Chad said. Everyone (Except Orihime) was shocked at Chad's response

Ishida angry now " Chad what are you thinking? Ichigo is an enemy you can't just-" Ishida was cut off by a voice

"Ichigo is not the enemy!" A black haired girl turned to see who had said it and when Orihime saw who it was she was happy to see that she was okay "Tatsuki!" Orihime said as she ran and hugged her..Meanwhile Ishida was thinking "_There is no way i'm letting Ichigo get in the way of my plan!.Him , Chad and his new friends will suffer!" Ishida said in his mind_

Rukia noticed Ishida had a devious smile on his face _" Hmm Ishida is planning something and i have a feeling it's not going to be good" Rukia said in her mind_

* * *

><p>Please Review..<p>

Me: Okay finally back to Updating this story for you guy's And there might be more then one chapter going up today and tomorrow because i was writing some ideas down yesterday and Today so yeah keep checking for more!


	5. A Hollow Reunion part 2

A Hollow Reunion part 2

Ichigo and the others exited the Senkimon into a ruined land "Um..Where are we?" Ino asked as she walked ahead of the group. Ichigo looked around and the more he looked around the more the place looked familiar...That's when it hit him "This..This is Soul Society!" Ichigo said with a shocked expression, Toshiro walked in front of Ichigo "Wrong...It's what's left of Soul Society" Toshiro said.

Ichigo dropped to his knees and began to cry...To think that the place that he vowed to protect was now in ruins. Naruto looked at Ichigo he knew how he felt..Not being able to protect the thing that was important to him, Naruto then turned his gaze to Toshiro "Hey is this all that is left of the shinigami?" Naruto asked. Toshiro shook his head "No well some of us hid here after Sakubo destroyed Soul Society, We hid in a camp up ahead...Well there are some people that are to injured to fight and we are running low on healers" Toshiro said, Ino looked at Toshiro with a smile "Well your in luck me and Hinata are Medical ninja so we can help" Ino said.

Ichigo regained his composure "Wait so where is the camp?" Ichigo asked, Byakuya looked at Ichigo " It's north of here. Come on we should take you there" Byakuya said..But Naruto stared at the Senkimon and Shikamaru noticed it "Naruto don't even think about it" Shikamaru said which got everyone's attention. Hinata looked at Naruto who was still looking at the Senkimon, That's when she felt sensed a familiar chakra the same chakra of his friends "Naruto..." Hinata said

Naruto looked at Hinata then at Ichigo "Hey..Can i-" Naruto was cut off by Ichigo, "Yeah knowing you it must be something important" Ichigo said as he looked at Toshiro and Byakura as they nodded. Naruto went through through the Senkimon.

* * *

><p>With Naruto<p>

As Naruto exited the Senkimon he looked around and then started to walk towards the village. As Naruto walked into the village the chakra that he sensed was closer..He then turned to a nearby shop and saw the source of the chakra it was a girl with pink hair and a man with white hair with his mask covering his mouth and left eye "Shit! Kakashi and Sakura!" Naruto said as he hid he tried to think of a way to get them on his side but his thoughts were interrupted by a girl with black hair and a tall teen boy.."Hey there he is" the teen said, Naruto recognized the giant "Crap your that guy from earlier!" Naruto said as he got into a fighting stance.

"Wait hold on we're not here to fight!" the girl said then a person in a black cloak walked up to them "Um...Are you Naruto?" The person asked, the perrson sounded like a female. Naruto looked at the girl in the cloak "Yes..Who are you?" Naruto asked, the girl moved her hood back so Naruto could see her face "My name is Orihime Inoue" Orihime said. Naruto's eye's widened "Wait...You're Orihime?" Naruto asked, Orihime nodded. The black haired girl looked at Naruto "Ah wait i forgot to introduce myself. My name is Tatsuki i'm a friend of Ichigo's" she said

Orihime looked at Naruto who had a look of confusion on his face "The reason we are here is because i want to Ichigo..Is it okay for us to go?" Orihime asked. Naruto nodded and then looked at Chad "What about you?" Naruto asked, Chad looked at him "I...I want help Ichigo. I want keep the promise that i made to him" Chad said. Naruto nodded "Okay then see over in the woods something called the Senkimon go there and you will be able to meet with him..!" That's when Naruto noticed that Kakashi was looking in his direction "On second thought let me take you".

* * *

><p>Meanwhile with Ichigo<p>

Toshiro took Ichigo and the others to the camp there they were greeted by the Shinigami that were left. Ichigo looked around to see a familiar face "Hey Rangiku been awhile" Ichigo said, Rangiku turned around to see Ichigo and smiled "Hey..." She said in a said tone. Ichigo could see that she was sad so he didn't ask. "Hey Ichigo!" Some yelled, Ichigo turned around to see a man with a green and white hat. "Hey Urahara..So it looks like you are leading the group huh" Ichigo said as he walked towards him. Urahara smiled "Yeah...Ichigo i-" Urahara was cut off by a female voice "Kurosaki-kun!" the voice said.

Ichigo's eye's widened as he turned to see who had called him "Orihime!" he said as Orihime ran up and hugged him. Naruto followed with Chad and a black haired girl "Tatsuki and Chad!" Ichigo said in shock. Orihime looked at Ichigo with sad eyes "Kurosaki-kun i have something to tell you..It's about Yuzu, Karin and Isshin" Orihime said, Ichigo looked at Orihime "I was just about to ask you..Well are they okay?" Ichigo asked. Orihime looked down "Ichigo...Yuzu and Karin are okay they are with me but Isshin.." Orihime paused. Toshiro put his hand on Ichigo's shoulder and shook his head "He's gone Ichigo..Isshin's dead" Toshiro said. Ichigo's eyes widened his mind was clouded with so many emotions. Anger. Saddnes. And Revenge.

* * *

><p>Please Review<p> 


	6. An Unexpected Friend Returns

I do not own Bleach it belongs to Tite Kubo and Naruto belong to Masahi Kishimoto! I just own the Story that has them in it

* * *

><p>An Unexpected Friend Returns!<p>

The next day Kakashi and Sakura were both still in the Village looking for Naruto when they bumped into someone "Ah sorry about that" Sakura said as she help the person pick up her things. "No it's okay i should have been watching where i was going..Ah wait are you two Kakashi Hatake and Sakura Haruno?" The black haired girl asked, Both Kakashi and Sakura nodded. "Yes we are...If you know who we are then you must be Rukia am i correct?" Kakashi said asked, Rukia nodded "Yes i am..Please follow me to my masters." Rukia said as she and the other two followed.

Meanwhile With Ichigo

"..." Ichigo was shocked at the news he had just heard..He couldn't even talk.. "Um...Should we probably get him to sit down and get him something to drink before he-" Naruto was cut off when Ichigo dashed towards the Senkimon! Naruto ran after him and got up but hey were already out of the Senkimon when he got up to him "Calm down!" Naruto yelled but Ichigo sunddenly attacked him with his sword!

In Ichigo's mind

_"HA! You see King? You Know you can't handle my power anymore! You want to kill anyone who gets in your way of killing Sakubo" A man who wore similar clothes to Ichigo and looked like him sa_id

"Hichigo... Damn it..." Ichigo struggled to control his Hollow powers he couldn't control it because of his rage of what he heard from Orihime

With Naruto

"What in the world?" Naruto asked in fear as he saw a Mask appear on Ichigo's face! That's when Naruto sensed something..No it was three people coming their way "Shit! Not here!" Naruto yelled. That's when He saw Kakashi, Sakura and Rukia come out of the woods "Naruto Uzumaki...Or should we call you Traitor!" Sakura yelled as she charged at Naruto but missed.

**"Lightning Blade!**" Kakashi yelled as lightning formed in his right hand, He charged at Naruto and hit him. Ichigo saw this and slashed at Kakashi with Zangetsu and Kakashi was sent flying into the woods, Rukia gasped at Ichigo as she noticed the Hollow mask "Ichigo!" She said as she charged at Ichigo but he blocked her and pushed her into a tree. Naruto got up from the ground only to see Sakura charging at him "CHA!" She yelled as she tried to punch Naruto but missed.

Naruto jumped and kicked Sakura on the back then dashed towards Kakashi who was recovering from the wound that Ichigo gave him. Then Naruto started to use hand signs and was able to make the Rasengan just when Kakashi was going to dash towards Ichigo, Naruto slammed the Rasengan into Kakashi's stomach sending him flying into the village "Jeez i think i went a little overboard" He said.

Then all of the sudden Rukia dashes towards Naruto. Naruto dodges Rukia and manages to pin her down his Shadow Clones, Then out of nowhere Sakura slams he fist into Naruto's face knocking him out. Ichigo saw this and went into a Rage! "**GRAH**!" Ichigo roared as he prepared a Getsuga Tenshou but he was stopped by a familiar face "Been awhile huh Ichigo?" The Figure asked.

Ichigo looked at figure closely, The figure was a women with green hair, a skull like mask on her head, No shoes and no sock, and she wore a green torn shirt and a green skirt , She also had the number three tattooed on her back "N-Nel?" Ichigo said in shock, Nel turned and smiled at Ichigo. "I'll hold them off you and friend leave for the Senkimon" She said as Ichigos Mask disappeared and he regained control of his emotions. Then Ichigo runs of and picks up Naruto and makes a dash for the Senkimon, Sakura dashed after them but was cut off by Nel "Oh no you don't...Your fight is now with me!" Nel yelled as she charged at Sakura.

* * *

><p>Please Review<p>

A/N: Sorry that it took me soooooo long to upload a new chapter for any of my stories I've been busy and well Lazy as well so sorry guys and girls..But anyway's i will probably be back to uploading my stories now..So yeah!


	7. Authors note: Poll

Hi everyone it's me again!..Um i know i have been gone for awhile but the reason for this is that i have been thinking for awhile because i have been getting requests and reviews saying that people have been waiting for a long time for new chapters for stories like Grand Line Academy Adventures, Konoha High-school Melody of the Jinchūriki and Melody Of The Warrior.

But then i have people who really want me to continue with Undercover so here is what i'm going to do i am going to put up a poll and have you all decide on which stories i shall focus on. The stories with the highest votes are the ones i shall focus on.

So the story with the highest votes is the one i will focus on and the story with the least votes will be focused on last so basically greatest to least.

I hope this helps and i hope everyone who views my stories votes on the poll.

This message will be going up on the stories that i have listed.

Thank you for your time.


	8. The Death of A Warrior and The Return

The Death of A Warrior and The Return

In a carriage not to far from Karakura village five people sat and discussed the matter of Naruto's execution which had been interrupted by the Soul Reaper Ichigo Kurosaki...But one Kage was not participating.

"..." A teen with red hair and a red tattoo and the right side of his forehead was thinking about the situation that had taking place..Tsunade looked up at the boy.

"Hey Gaara...i know what your thinking...But Naruto is the enemy he-" Tsunade was cut off by Gaara's glare...It was very clear to everyone that he did not want to be talked to. Terumi and Raikage both started to talk again.

"So what do you think we should do about the boy?" Terumi asked. Raikage laughed before answering which was making Gaara even madder.

"I think we should wait before we talk about such things" Onoki said as the carriage was nearing the entrance of Karakura village "By the way has that other group arrived at the village?"

Tsunade nodded "Yes Sasuke, Lee, Neji, and Kiba should be at the village now" she said

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in Sakubo's castle<p>

"..And that is all we know for now" Naraku said finishing the long meeting.

Neji, Lee, Kiba and Sasuke got up and exited the meeting room only to meet up with Sakura and Kakashi "Hey are you alright Sakura-chan!"Lee asked as he looked at Sakuras injuries. Sakura laughed at Lee's reaction to her injuries,

"I'm fine Lee..But we do have a problem" Sakura said in a serious voice.

"What is it?" Neji asked, Then all of a sudden Rukia and Renji came from down the hall.

"If you're talking about that Ichigo and half f the Gotei 13 helping Naruto then yeah" Renj said

Neji and the others turned to look at him and Rukia

"Who are you two?" Lee asked

Renji looked at the four newcomers "My name is Renji Abarai and this is Rukia Kuchiki" He said

Sasuke was about to open his mouth to ask a question but

*BOOM*

Everyone turned to the window and looked towards the front gate

"Thats!-" Before Renji could finish his sentence Rukia had already jumped from the window

* * *

><p>Outside<p>

"Ugh..." An injured Byakuya had broken through the castles defenses and killed almost all the guards "Damn it I'm almost...!"

The moment he was about to walk until Rukia, Renji and six others had landed in front of him

"Byakuya!" Renji shouted "H-how dare you show your face here!"**  
><strong>

Byakuya looked at both Renji and Rukia _"...These two...I had hoped they would not come out first...__"_ Byakuya said in his mind

Just then Rukia stepped forward "D-don't come a-any further!" Rukia stuttered as she took out her Zanpakutō, but Byakuya also noticed that she was shaking.

Renji looked closely at Rukia _"This isn't going to be good..."_

* * *

><p>Back at Soul Society<p>

Ichigo was sitting down in a meditation state inside squad ten's barracks.

Rangiku, Naruto and Hinata were sitting at a table across from him "Hey I have a question" Naruto said. Rangiku looked at the blonde teen

"Okay what is it?" Rangiku asked.

"When me and Ichigo were outside we were fighting my sensei Kakashi and a friend of mine Sakura.." Naruto paused "While fighting Ichigo had a strange mask on his face... So my question is what is it?"

Rangiku sighed at the question "Well..." Rangiku started

"It's a hollow mask" A voice said

Naruto and Hinata turned around only to see a slender, dark-skinned woman of average height with golden-colored eyes and long purple hair with an orange over-shirt with two white straps on each shoulder, a large beige sash around her waist, and black stretch pants with a pair of lightweight brown colored shoes.

"Yoruichi!" Rangiku said in amazement "I thought you were-"

"No i would never betray Ichigo and the others just because Sakubo say's he has evidence to prove his guilt" Yoruichi said. She then turned to Naruto and Hinata "So you must the nine tailed Jinchūriki Naruto Uzumaki right?" She asked

Naruto was about to answer but all of a sudden the door flew open and in came Toshiro "We have a problem!" He yelled causing everyone in the room to look at him.

* * *

><p>Byakuya staggered as he tried to get up from the ground <em>"Damn...I hadn't expected to fight the Uchiha first"<em> Byakuya said as he looked forward at his attackers but as he did his vision blurred _"Ugh!...N-no..."_

Rukia was getting impatient "Are we going to leave him alive or..." Rukia paused when she saw something in the distance _"Is...That a arrow?" _

Then all of a sudden right when Byakuya gotton up an arrow had pierced through his heart "UGH!" Byakuya yelled as he fell back to the ground this time however not moving.

Rukia looked up and saw the person that shot the arrow "You all were taking too long" Ishida said as he landed in front of them, both Rukia and Renji were quiet as well as the Konoha ninjas "Anyway's let's get him to cemetary to bury him.." Ishida said with no remorse in his voice as Kakashi and Sasuke helped Ishida carry Byakuya while Neji, Kiba, Lee and Sakura went inside with Renji and Rukia.

_"Why?...Why did i...Why did i let them kill him?" _Rukia asked herself as she went inside.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the tree's<p>

"...Heh this is getting interesting" A figure with blue hair said "So...I wonder if 'king' Aizens still around...Nah he can't be..So that will give me the freedom to do whatever the hell i want! HAHAHAHAHA! But first comes my rematch with Ichigo.."

Then he disappeared

* * *

><p>Please review<p> 


End file.
